


Late Nights and Secrets

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Series: Vampire Chronicles [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Romance, Slight blood mention, Vampires, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Ed honestly doesn't know a lot about Lee and her past let alone how long she has been alive, but it's easy to tell she's suffered lots of losses.





	Late Nights and Secrets

He watched her as she smoked, watched the way the smoke exhaled from between violet painted lips and swirled into nothingness. Lee noticed his staring, she offered her half-smoked cigarette to him, Ed held up his hand and smiled awkwardly.

“I don’t smoke.” 

She smiled, took another drag before snuffing it out on the windowsill. 

“Do you smoke pot?” She questioned, a casual curiosity.

“No, never.”

Again, she smiled, eyes fixed on him. He amused her and some days he wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

“Not even in college?”

He scoffed, he looked out the window finding a strange calm in the way the city looked at night.

“I was too busy studying and working on finals, I didn’t want to slow my mind with booze and drugs.”

Lee chuckled, she reached out petting her fingers through his hair. “I’m not the least bit surprised by that.”

“Weren’t you the same way?”

She grinned, and he already had his answer. He still had no clue how long she’d been alive for, initially he thought she was like him; newly infected, but the more he got to know her the more he realized that she’d lived a lot longer than him. She seemed to like to keep it a mystery, to leave him in the dark on her life span and where she originally even came from.

“No, actually I was in a girls gone wild tape.”

Ed blushed hotly, mouth hanging open. She laughed.

“I’m kidding, I never did anything like that.” She stroked her index finger along his cheek.

He felt embarrassed for getting flustered. 

“You’re so cute when you get like that.” She commented, and he knew there was no malice behind her words.

She never said or did anything towards him with malice or the intent to cause him harm. 

“You tend to make me flustered quite a bit.” He muttered as he stared down at the floor.

She wrapped an arm around his waist, he blushed feeling her so close to him. She leaned up kissing him gently, he placed a hand against the small of her back holding her close against him. He liked the warmth of her body, he enjoyed how soft her lips felt pressed against his and the way she nipped his bottom lip. He liked the mischievous look in her eyes when she pulled back.

“I love you.”

The words warmed him, he smiled finding that he could hear them a million times and never grow tired of it.

“I love you too.”

She stepped back and took hold of his hand, she lead him over to the bed. She sat down pulling him down with her. She kept a hold of his hand as she hummed along to the Pink Floyd song that played on the old radio next to the bed. He brought her hand up to his lips pressing a kiss against the back of it, she blushed as she looked at him. He smiled liking he could make her blush, it was a rare thing to be able to do. He leaned in pressing a kiss against the side of her neck, lips lingering against her skin, he parted his lips allowing his fangs to gently graze her skin. She shivered and moaned softly, head tilting to the side.

“You can bite me, I don’t mind.” 

“Are you sure?” He asked, warm breath tickling against her skin.

She gave a short nod, he felt her fingers tangling in his hair keeping him close and encouraging him. He placed a hand against her chest and gently pushed her back onto the bed, he could feel her pulse thrumming beneath her skin. Slowly he sunk his fangs into her skin ripping through flesh like it was nothing, blood seeped out and it tasted metallic yet addicting. He sucked, drank from her enjoying the heat that filled his mouth and coated his tongue. He groaned hearing her whimpers and her moaning, her black painted nails scratched his scalp and he shivered. 

He could feel the beginnings of hunger, a hunger that still sometimes scared him. He extracted his fangs, licked her neck cleaning the blood that stained her skin. She pulled his hair, pulled him up until his lips were meeting hers and they were kissing passionately, her tongue pressing into his mouth tasting her own blood on him. 

Ed broke from the kiss, she looked up at him smiling softly. He leaned into her touch when she placed her hand against his cheek.

“I trust you.” She spoke softly.

“I trust you too, it’s hard not to I mean you did practically save my life.” 

She leaned up pressing a kiss against his cheek. “I couldn’t just leave you there, I didn’t want you to live the way I did.”

He wanted to question that, but he knew she wasn’t in the mood to answer his questions. Lee enjoyed being a mystery to him, he supposed in a way that bothered him not having her figured out, not knowing every little thing about her history, but he had an eternity to learn her. 

“Do you….Do you believe in soulmates?” He asked, he already knew the question was rather dumb.

“I’m not sure, I’ve had a few times in my life where I thought I found mine, but it never worked out.”

“Oh….I was just…” 

She kissed him again. “Baby I love you, you’re the first vampire I’ve been with in a long time, but I don’t want to get my hopes up. Things happen.” She spoke honestly, a heavy sadness in her words and in her eyes.

He understood even without explanation he understood. He moved to lay by her side, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to himself. She hid her face against his chest finding comfort in the scent of his cologne and just him in general, he found a comfort in being able to hold her. He wanted to tell her that nothing could take them away from each other, but that would be lying. They were going to live for eternity and in that time a number of things could happen. Promising forever was hard to do.


End file.
